Our Game
by Black Widows
Summary: Sometimes winning was never enough... change the title coz the game keeps reminding me of triple h


Disclaimer: I don't own them…. So stop rubbing it in… 

A/N: jhisk-san here this is a really sad one… can be an uchihacest if you want… it was really meant for brotherly love but I think put out some parts hinting uchihacest… hey does anyone have a Waycest fic? Tell me! Tell me! If you have any groups or for MCR tell me please! I'm currently obsessed with them…. XP ummmmmm….. I know I know I should be writing crimson red but chariz is supposed to do the next chapter and I don't want to make one since she's already doing it… plus we're really busy… just enjoy this fic… it was really striking….

_How come aniki?_

Kunai's clash in a battle to kill each other.

_How come it came to this…_

A fight of skills and determination.

_We have to fight…_

The obsidian eyed boys fought, ignoring their limitations.

_Kill each other…_

Never did they doubt their thirst of blood.

_Was it your choice?_

But was it that necessary to spill their own blood.

_Was it my fault?_

Never did they doubt a single attack.

_My mind has its own battle with my heart, a battle with the same rhythm as us…_

For they both knew that they won't regret the outcome of the battle.

_I cannot let you win…_

Both have full confidence in their skills.

_But I can't kill you…_

No one can tell who was better.

_I just can't…_

Their attacks thunder with each clash.

_After all this years of hatred and resentment, was love, I still love you._

It was like a storm befalling konoha

_You're still my brother who carried me all the time._

Never forgiving

_Who I always whine at, who I always look at me even though you have everything._

And will ruin everything that crosses it's path

_Still my brother who used to love and care for me._

Never did care

_The one person dared to spend time with me. _

Fires blazed like there was no tomorrow

_The person I always wait for. _

Yet they both know that the sun will always rise

_The person who I'm waiting for… _

And dawn will once again win over them.

_the person I love the most… _

Did they forget that they loved each other?

_Yup it's still you behind the akatsuki cloak…_

Or was it long gone with their childhood?

_I saw it in you eyes Itachi…_

Do they despise themselves that much?

_Aniki is still there inside your heart… _

Will they ever remember that they were the only ones who cared for each other.

_So I won't let you win… _

When will their battle ever end?

_I will win in this game you created aniki… _

Was death that necessary?

_I will win for there is such a thin line between love and hate…_

Did hatred took over their love?

_I finally knew that it was very the same…_

Will they even forgive?

_Love…_

Will this battle ever end?

_Hate…_

Or shall it last forever…

_It both hurts so bad…_

Kunais clashed, shuriken flew…

_It both…_

Sharinggan

_Brought tears to my eyes… my love and hatred towards you… _

Tsukiyomi

_It cannot be erased…_

Lion combo

_It's decided then…_

Mangenkyu

_Ne Itachi?_

Chidori

_One of us won't be seeing the sunrise…_

A bitter smile crept on the younger one's lips.

_This will be the end for you…_

Then it suddenly turned into a warm smile.

_And me…_

As Itachi plunged his kunai hand into his brother's chest.

_I'll win for sure._

He was so sure that Sasuke would dodge it so he didn't hesitate a bit.

_And you'll lose for once._

Then there was a single thing that happen to pass his sharingan.

_At least I'll smile._

A smile that was rather warm than bitter.

_For you to know that I still love you aniki._

Then there was a bitter whole in his heart…

_See aniki…_

He killed his brother.

_I'm not worth you're time. Am I not?_

"Sa.su.ke?"

"_I'm sorry aniki…" tears fell to the ground _

Itachi gently yanked the kunai out of his chest.

_You're shocked aren't you?_

"Don't"

_You're the one supposed to be dying…_

He gathered Sasuke into his arms… and for the first time... he felt tears damp his cheeks

_See aniki…_

"Don't" the dying boy just smiled.

"_Ne Aniki…"_

"Nanda OtouOtou?" he tried to smile.

"_I win…"_

Itachi was hit with the truth… indeed Sasuke did win this cruel match of theirs…

…

"Yes I lose."

"_Ai takata aniki… ja ne aniki…"_

"Sayonara Sasuke…"


End file.
